barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: A Perfect Christmas/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Barbie: Diana Kaarina *Barbie Singing: Jennifer Waris *Skipper: Rachel Harrison *Skipper Singing: Nevada Brandt *Stacie: Lauren Lavoie *Stacie Singing: Danielle Bessler *Chelsea: Ashlyn Drummond *Chelsea Singing: Lucia Vecchio *Christie Clauson: Maryke Hendrikse *Christie Singing: Allie Feder *Brian: Aidan Drummond *Cole Elif: Alistair Abell *Aunt Millie: Patricia Drake *Holly Elif: Chiara Zanni *Ivy Elif: Maryke Hendrikse UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Consulting Director *Owen Hurley Co-Producers *Marty Kossoff *Dan Smith Consulting Producer *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Casting Agent *Voicebox Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Picture Editor *Aaron Seelman Storyboard Artists *Theresa Cullen *Peter Ferk *David Fulp *Scott Hill *Nora Johnson *Mark Zoeller Production Manager *Maqbool Shaik Production Supervisor *Nayanshi Shaw Production Coordinators, Mattel *M. Elizabeth Hughes *Gabrielle Miles Production Coordinators, Technicolor *Vivek Acharya *William Chen *Carl Hartenstein *Deepti Kadam *Isha Yevonne Khan *Mike Newton *Devolina Pal Art Director *David Colman Designers *Jessica Borutski *Peter Deluca *Erik Martin *Mark McDonnell CG Art Director *P.C. Vikram Modeling Supervisor *Sathish Kumar S.M. Modeling Lead *Kiran Naidu Modeling Artists *Rajesh Aakula *Sankara Narayanan Babu *Siddharth Batta *Bhaskar Rajesham Dussa *Sandeep Grover *Guruprasad K. *Shiju Kaladharan *Richa Kaul *Madhavan Krishnamoorthy *Sankarlal M.G. *Nampally Nooresh *K. Thulasi Raman *Srinivasan Rajendran *Arnab Roy *Shravan S. *Raghavendra S. *Baskaran Seetharaman *Abraham Selwyn *Nagesh Shankarrao Shirate *Sumesh *Chitaranjan Thounaojam *Rajeesh T.P. *Vikram V. *Ayappa V.B.K. Texturing Lead *Prashanth Kumar G.N. Texturing Artists *B. Giri Babu *Kul Bhushan Bokoliya *Tushar C. Bosmia *Nijesh C.S. *Jayant Das *Nagendra G. *Chandrashekar Gangadhar Kammar *Dileep Gautam *Roopa H.C. *Joji Johnson *M.D. Rafiulla K. *Nirupam Konwar *Saurav Kumar *Siva Prasad Manepalli *Ajay Mathew *Vipin Nair *Arathi Vinod P.K. *Sandeep Prakash Patil *Chetan Angardo Rajurkar *Maginot Ranjit *A. Kantha Rao *Sanjay Sebastian *Amit Sharma Rigging Lead *Mani R. Rigging Artists *Immanuel Pradeep Kumar D. *Rupesh Kumar *Raj Mohan N. *Anish J. Nandgaonkar *Suresh Parthasarathy *Ravi Kumar Penjarla *Dhanesh P.V. Mocap & Layout Animation Supervisor *Somu E. Acharya Layout Lead *Chandu H.C. Layout Artists *Amit Mohan Jalaja *Sreejith K. *Praveen Madhyastha K. *Anish K.G. *R. Narendar *Chander Prakash *Praveen Kumar P.S. *Aswarth Sadhu Mocap Animation Leads *Arun Nagendra Kamath *Selvam Venkatesan Mocap Animators *Athar Ahmed *Vinod A.R. *Rishi Varshan B. *Darshita Bajpai *S. Siddhartha Bhat *Vishnu Chakkaravarti *Ajith Chandran *Swarup Jyoti Dey *Ramesh G. *Gowri Shankar H.G. *Onnur Reddy I. *Praveen Madhyastha K. *Sreejith K. *Devadathan K.C. *Guruprasad Kochukrishnan *Muddukuppam Ajay Kumar *Arun Balu Kumar *Clinton Hubert Miranda *Amith J. Mohan *Srikanth Muralidhar *Pillai Manoj Murleedharan *Sreejith M. Nair *R. Narendar *Gangaiah P. *Ritika Pandey *Chander Prakash *Praveen Kumar P.S. *Aswarth Sadhu *Sharon Sasi *Sreeni R. *U. Kishore Reddy *Siva Rama Krishna Y.Y.V. Quad Animation Supervisor *P.C. Vikram Quad Animation Lead *Damodar V. Sawant Quad Animators *Ravi Kumar Adabala *Saurabh Kumar Bhowmick *Subharaj Biswas *Hemant Shankarlal Gandhi *Prachi Kamalakant *Binu K.T. *Manish Kumar *Santosh Kumar *Jijo Mathew *Rakesh Nair *Narasimhaiah Nukanaboina *Makarand P. *Shinju P. Prakash *Pavithra Ramamurthy *Manmohan Sharma *Aniket D. Shelgikar *Shasheedhar Thallapally *Dhinoop V.R. *Sagar V.V. Facial Animation Lead *Sujith P. Baby Facial Animators *Sunil Kumar C.K. *Varun Deshpande *Priya E.P. *Nirmal Gopinath *Saumya Goyal *Anil Kumar H. *Joseph Manjila *Bharatish Phathak *Anuska Poddar *Binu V. Purushothaman *Koteshwar Rao *Panchala Srinivas Rao *Raphael *Aswarth Sadhu *Aritra Sarkar *Deepika Sharma *Manisha Sharma *Selvan T. *Harish Thambe *Mayank Tripathi *Aparajitha Vaasudev *Kalyan Vissa VFX Supervisor *Siddharth Kumar VFX Lead *Kaushik Bose VFX Artists *Sabyaschi Bose *Bhushan Deogade *Ramesh N. Gowda *Chandan Goyal *Rakesh R. Herurkar *Ramesh N. *Gopal Krishna P. *Loganathan Permal *Somnath Saha *Avinash Shastri *Rohan Shinde *Jasmeet Singh Marwah *Biswajit Tarafder Matte Painting *Zahid Hussain *Arumugam Manivel Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *S. T. Sivaraman Lighting Team Lead *Ravi Kiran Nunna R. Lighting Group Leads *Thanseem Basith *Anurag Deshmukh *K. Jayakanthan *Ravi Kiran Nunna Lighting Artists *Srikiran Aratakatla *B. N. V. P. Hanumanth Rao B. *Niyaz C.K. *Sivanagaraju Domtukurthi *Naresh Gunda *Sunitha Kainkariam *Santhosh K. R. *Gaurav Kumar *Anupama Kumari *Anand Kumawat *Suresh M. *Akhil Magotra *Abdul Majeed *Alankrit Mathur *Avinash Kadam N. *Ravi Nepalia *Karthik P. *Vinod Prassanna *Ektaa Rajani *Ravindra *Sivakrishna Reddy *Abhilash R. J. *Rajesh S. *Ashok Kumar S. B. *Ankit Sharma *Bikram Preet Singh *K. Srikanth *Dushyant Singh Yadav Compositing Group Leads *Anil Sam *Mayur Pati Compositors *Sabyasachi Chatterjee *Ankur Dutta *Arun G. *Nagaprakash G. *Jerry George *Bharath Kumar *Parthiban *Jomon P. Xavier Rendering Lead *Upender C. H. Render Wranglers *Gautam *Nagaraj Gouda *Birdichand Kemraj Jangid *Rishabh Katti *Jesmon J. Mulackal *Divesh Prakash R&D Team *Prasad Arun *Mahadevan Subramanian *Deepak Thapliyal Offline Editors *Satish Dasam *Aditya Menon IT Manager *Senthil Kumar G. IT Team *Keshav B. A. *Ranganath G. *Narasimha Murthy *Manjunath N. S. *Nagendra Prasad *Arun Kumar Shetty *Pavan Subhaschandra Information Security Manager *Ram Kumar G Systems Engineer *Gary Mosman DVD Menu Design *Marilou Ang Finance Controllers *Philippe Nau *Milan Shah Finance Team *Jaismha C. B. *Sandeep K. V. *Raghavendra *Lisa Ramirez *Ramakrishna *Manjunath Rao *Charles Tien *Deepak Yalagi Production Accountants *Sanjay Arthur Lasrado *Anand Shivan Administration Managers *Mahesh Srinivas Murthy *Dinesh Rao Procurement *Baby Kannan Legal, Technicolor *Jeevash Kumar *John Oliphant Studio Management *Biren Ghose Motion Capture Services by Animatrik Film Design Motino Capture Supervisor *Brett Ineson Motion Capture Executive Producer *Stefanie Boose Motion Capture Assistant Director *Jennifer Twiner McCarron Motion Capture Stage Manager *Ben Lumsden Motion Capture Senior Technical Artist *Petar Milacic Motion Capture Specialist *Tim Bobyk Motino Capture Prop Designers *Giovanni Acchione *Cam Schultz Motion Capture Reference Camera Operator *Fraser Agar *Neal Melancon Motion Capture Video Editor *Xavier Callamand Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Lauren Bowler *Michelle Creber *Devyn Dalton *Heather Doerksen *Alexis Fletcher *Ninon Parent *Matt Phillips *Meg Roe *Cailin Stadnyk *Donovan Stinson Recording Studio *Koko Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Sam Eeckhout *Chris Hobbs *Wes Swales Post Production Audio Technicolor Supervising Sound Editor *Lydian Tone Sound Editors *Mark Camperell *Chris Pinkston *Tony Roza Assistant Sound Editor *Daniel Khim Mixers *Mark Jasper *Michael Colomby Recordist *Vicki Lemar Foley Artist *Cynthia Merrill Foley Engineer *Kyle Billingsley Dolby Surround Video Post Production at Techicolor Hollywood Post Production Producer *Jason Kavner Colorist *Chris Boyer Title Design by Techicolor *Eric Ladd Technicolor Digital Productions Administrative Team President *Tim Sarnoff SVP, Stategy and Operations *Alejandro Juerrero SVP, Animation Services *Michael Gollom VP, Finance *Eric Combrie Business Development *Jill Gilbert *Gary C. Y. Jan Consulting Producer *Karen Malach Executive Assistant *Michelle Williams Music by *Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Kneubuhl "It's Gonna Be Amazing" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Danielle Bessler, Nevada Brandt, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Wrap It Up, Stack It Up" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Allie Feder *Backing vocals by Rachel Bearer *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "The Wish I Wish Tonight" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Perfect Christmas" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Nevada Brandt *Backing vocals by Danielle Bessler, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Deck the Halls" *Traditional Welsh carol *Performed by Danielle Bessler, Nevada Brandt, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) Production Finance Coordiator, Mattel *Tara Browne Creative Consultants, Mattel *Donna Alexander *Wendy Barnes *Jennifer Belbis *Michael Berlin *Kambiz Betaharon *Andrea Brammeier *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Brett Cambria *Sun Cha *Lucy M. Chapman *Van Chau *Caroline Demersseman *Sally Eagle *Saun Ellescas *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *Anna Georgoulis *Tania Gonzaga *Leanne Hackmann *Chandra Hicks *Emily Kelly *Cassandra Kroskrity *Dan Leahy *S. L. Leung *Bryan Leung *Lisa Li *Andrew Lourits *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Liz Martin *Rebekah Martinek *Lily Martinez *Kelly Matheny *Helena Mills *James Molina *Eleanor Oliver *Scott Page-Pagter *Lori Pantel *Yoori Park *Shin Young Park *Julia Phelps *Jeanine Phillips *Steve Ryniker *Denise Saffren *Darren Sander *Ariana Sarinana *Kenny Tam *Matthew Thorne *Anna Torres *Phoung Tran *Thao Tran *Vicki Tran *Kathleen Warner *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Yoshie Yasutake Special Thanks *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Kevin Farr *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Tanya Mann *Jon Marine *Lisa McKnight *Diane Reichenberger *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore *Evelyn Viohl *Eve Waldman *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bob Eckert and Bryan Stockton technicolor Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2011 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. "Being together is what makes a perfect Christmas." - Barbie Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Category:Credits